This Life
by ThisGirlIs
Summary: The roles are reversed. Bella's life hasn't been easy, but who's has? When a green eyed boy with an irregular heartbeat walks in, how will this affect her life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trigonometry. Yay. I walked down the hall past dozens of other teens also on the trek to their next class. Most looking tired, some annoyed,some amused,but most tired. Who's idea was it to stick us in this building everyday, five days a week?  
Placed in a classroom with people that we don't even like. Aah, room C thirteen. Here we are. I turn the corner and into the withered Algebra teacher's room. Mr. Alexander. An old hispanic teacher,that occasionaly spit when he talked, randomly added Spanish to his lecture, and blamed anyone under the age of thirty five for our countries problems. Perfect. But, I have to admit in my eight seven highschool years, Mr. Alexander is the only teacher that didn't hound me to speak out in class.

Im quiet. Based on his thoughts,he notices my beauty. As if! I don't see myself as beautiful. I'm a monster. And the ancient beliefs in his blood stirs and he senses that I'm something different. But who would question a straight A student? Exactly. His wrinkled smile is turned down into a frown. Of course it is.  
I take a deep breath. Sweat, pencils, tons of different perfumes,and..hmm..What was that? I hadn't smelled something that delectable since my days as a didn't quite smell like blood. It was faint. Maybe someone's on hard drugs again. Sometimes it can alter blood..makes it smell amazing, but tastes horrible. Oh well.

I settle into my seat. I quickly scan the thoughts of my 'classmates'. Right, mhmmm. The day I actually considered them my classmates would be..Well never.

_That new kid is hot! (insert my mental eye roll)_  
_I hope I have a class with the new kid. Maybe I could teach him a few things..._ (gag me! *cue puking noise*)

I tuned out and tryed to block out the mental images. No, please just no. Humans were vile creatures.  
I realize that I'm a monster,but really? 'Hooking up' with someone in the backseat of your car? I might be old fashioned,but the day I give it up to someone in the backseat of a car, will be my last day. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrongwith sex. I have enjoyed my share. But in a car? Um, no. Mr. Alexander casually walked to the front of the class. By now everyone had filed in, and the door was shut.

He began writing on the blackboard. 'Trigonometric Identities'  
His script was crisp and perfect. I had to admit, his penmanship was as if he was a monk copying the bible somewhere in the Himalayas in his past life. That was one of things I liked about him. He spoke quickly, and wrote just as fast. I rolled my eyes and started taking notes.I didn't have to take them, but it was easier when the teacher didn't sense your disdain for school. And the people around you. My mind begins to wander..

Where am I gonna hunt this weekend? Maybe me and the girls will head back up to Canada. There were some pretty big makes fun of me. Just because I'm a girl, and I paint my forever one length nails, I make sure that my makeup is perfect before I go out in public,and I don't mind spending a chunk of money on clothes,that I can't fight with some Grizzlies. I can hold my own,contrary to popular vampire belief.  
Then my mind hit the brick wall that it always collides with,when I allow myself to think freely. Jacob.

At one time he had been the center of my universe. My sun. The beating in my forever stilled heart. He wasn't like me, he was a shapeshifter. A werewolf. Whatever you want to call it. Personally I prefer shapshifter,the latter just sounds to much of a Hollywood term. He understood me. He was my first,EVERYTHING. In my human life, I had been sheltered. My parents didn't allow me to do anything. I tended to my chores, and took care of my younger siblings. When I was changed, I was seventeen,with two months until my eightteenth birthday. Jacob found me. I was his natural born enemy, but he overlooked that. He actually taught me how to hunt.  
Well, he told me how to hunt.. He convinced me that even though my chest burned for human blood, that it was better to drink animal blood. As he showed me the ways of the supernatural life, we grew close. We were inseperable.

Jacob had a beating heart, stayed at a toasty One Oh Six. He was always changing..cells repairing themselves,hair growing longer, and sleeping at night. I had a non existent heart, and I was forever at a chilly seventy two degrees. My cells stayed in the same phase three hundred and sixty five days a year. My hair wasn't capable of being bleached in the sun, and when I layed down at night,the only thing that would ever claim me was thoughts that traveled everywhere.

Jacob and I were together for a little over ten years. And then we slowly approached the wall that I hit whenever I think of him.  
He was a lone wolf,he had always heard tales of other possible wolves,but never believed that he would actually find them.  
Well, he thought wrong. He came across a pack while hunting with me. He never actually killed, just prefered to go along with me.  
The pack's hackles automatically went up, fore I was there natural enemy. Jacob's first instinct was to protect me. My smell was all over him, and they instantly hated him for it. There were seven against his one. I can still hear his cry when the fight ensued. I turned away and ran. I couldn't bear to see my love be torn apart in front of me. I ran until I felt tired. But,  
of course, I couldn't sleep. I eventually just sat down against a tree. My clothes torn, my hair standing up all over my head, with leaves poking out haphazardly.

A tentative knock at the door brought me out of my daze. A fluttering heart beat outside the door. Probably just another scared freshman thinking that this is their class. That sweet scent hit my nose again. Hmmm...

_I hope this is my class..Mississippi one..mississippi two...Maybe I should knock again.._

The door was opened to reveal a tall bronze haired boy with glasses. The heavenly scent assaulted my nose with such severity I had to grasp the metal bar holding the desk up.

His eyes flickered to every person in the room. His hand trembled as he looked down at the schedule he was holding.  
"Well, you must be Edward Cullen!", the wrinkly faced man up front remarked to the trembling boy.

So his name was Edward..with knowing his name,maybe I could casually lure hi- NO. I couldn't do that. I would upset every thing that Carlisle had going in this town.

I would just suffer through this block,and then go for a run. Maybe to Russia. Maybe to the South Pole. Somewhere I could just breathe and forget about this day.

Authors Note!

What do you think? *ducks behind desk*

Tell me please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Okay guys, so first of all let me apologize. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated. I posted this story with the full intent of updating at least once a week. Lots of things have happened, and I essentially forgot about this story. With it almost summer, I will be able to write and post more. I would like for this story to be a hit. But, that falls on me as an author to put my mind to work. (: So, here's to more updates and longer chapters! Yes? Yes! On with this chapter! (AN at the end also)

BPOV:

"Bella!" my father yelled after me. "You cannot just storm away like this!"

I continued to walk and ignored his protests. After my encounter with Edward, my mind hadn't been clear. How could one human smell so sweet?

I had reached my car when Carlisle caught my shoulder. "Bella. Please. We've worked so hard."

At this point I was shaking with everything on my mind, and with him now pleading with me. I slowly turned around.

"I know, Dad. But in the frame of mind I am in right now, I don't think I should be going back to that public hellhole." I said as I looked into his eyes. He couldn't stand it when I did this.

Most of my 'family' had powers. My power was persuasion. Staring into my eyes for a few seconds, and you would be butter in my cold hard hands. Carlisle had the gift of controlling his bloodlust, thus he was a doctor. Alice could see the future. Jasper could control emotions.

"Bella, those eyes aren't going to work on me, right now. We are talking about you overcoming your blood lust. Please just come inside and let's talk for a little while." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, obviously almost defeated.

I had to hand it to him; he had worked overly hard for me. He had found me after the tragedy.

He had taken me in; I couldn't just throw it away. He must have seen the wheels turning in my head, because he started to smirk.

"Let's go inside, Bells." He said as he continued to smile. If they could, tears would well up in my eyes. He knew that that nickname was my weakness. Jacob called me that, and so did my actual human father.

I shut my car door, and followed him into the house. It was huge, even for the seven of us. Carlisle's wife, Esme, had been an interior designer in her past life. Every time we moved, Carlisle insisted that we buy a big house.

All of the houses we have ever lived in were decorated to the nines, and had the most elaborate appliances. I can't say that I don't enjoy it.

We walked at human pace into the living room. I layed face down on the couch. "Carlisle, his blood was so intense." I said, with my voice muffled by the cushions.

He chuckled. I really don't think this is a laughing matter, I thought to myself.

"Bella, it will get easier. You just have to focus on the big goal, controlling it enough to advance into a career one day!" he calmly stated.

I took a moment to toss this around. That sounded very appealing. For a few hundred years I could practice one profession. No high school.

I slowly cocked my head so I could see him. "Don't you think that you can try for a few more days, and then if you still believe that you want to leave, I will help you pack." He smiled as he said this.

I buried my face in the couch again. "Sure." My voice was muffled, but I knew he heard me. You know, with the vampire hearing and all.

He laughed again and walked out of the room. That man was always happy, the world could probably be caving in and he would smile and be positive.

I layed on the couch for a little longer. Although I couldn't be physically tired, my mind was drained.

My mind wandered off.

What would I want to do? Maybe, I could be a veterinarian. Ha, ha, sure. Sometimes I crack myself up.

I think architecture would be more my speed. Jacob always had dreams to go to college.

Even though immense time has passed since his death, I still think about him a lot. Sometimes I like to wonder what would have happened if he was still here.

"Bella, we are going hunting, you think you could bag some grizzlies with me?" Emmett's loud voice boomed.

I groaned, jumping up off the couch. "Of course! Someone has to catch them for you!" I rolled my eyes. Emmett was like the big brother I never had. I was the oldest of four kids in my former life.

He took off at vampire speed through the door. I ran after him, ready to take my mind off of this whole day.

A few grizzlies, maybe a mountain lion, and just some fresh air and time to think.

EPOV:

I adjusted my glasses and stared down at my schedule.

These classes were going to be a piece of cake. I had already taken most of these courses.

This is the perfect chance to start over.

At my old school, I was the over achiever. No one had ever seen past my shyness. I had read somewhere that when you move to a new school, it's tough for a while, but then it got easier.

I really hoped that would be the case here. I had been shy ever since I was a small child.

My mom had set up numerous play dates, but I was always interested in books.

Even before I could read I would pick up anything and everything to try to read.

A tentative knock at my door startled me, and I dropped the papers I was holding. "Edward, hon, dinner is ready." My mom's warm smile curled around her lips as she spoke. My mom, Elizabeth, got pregnant with me in her teens. My father, Edward Sr., vowed to make sure that he was a good father. He worked two jobs to support me and my mother.

I can honestly say that they raised me to the best of their abilities. I might not have had everything growing up, but I was always nurtured and loved. That sounded cheesy didn't it?

"Okay, Mom." I adjusted my glasses once again, and stood.

I followed her downstairs, and took my seat at the table.

We still didn't have everything unpacked. Boxes and bags were everywhere. My mom was a huge organization freak. Every box had a theme, and every box was packed just perfectly.

I sniffed the air... Mmm..She made lasagna.

"Edward, how was your first day of school, did you see any cute girls?" my dad asked, as any male figure would. I blushed and looked down at my plate, of course my dad would find a way to embarrass me in front of myself.

"Ooohhh what's she like, baby?" my mom cooed from the stove.

I was too petrified to even look up. "I didn't see anyone who caught my eye." I lied smoothly. I took a sip of my tea, just as my father decided to pipe up again. "Well, just in case, I think we need to have another bird and bees talk..." I spewed the liquid in my mouth out, and all over the kitchen table, and floor.

"Ed, I'm pretty sure he remembers enough about the first talk." My mom could always defuse these situations.

I continued to stare down at my plate. I wasn't the type to lie to my parents.

There was a girl that caught my eye, but she probably didn't notice me. I was probably just a newbie, and that wasn't anything new.

She was dark, and beautiful. She had dark hair, and dark eyes. I have awkwardly bronze hair, and grass green eyes.

I didn't even know her name and I was already speaking as if she was my soul mate.

I sighed, as my mom brought the lasagna over. "Let's eat!" she said cheerfully.

I smiled and looked up into my mother's eyes. A certain little gleam told me that she knew what I was hiding.

AN:

Like I said in the above authors note, I would like to write more, and update more often. With finals, and everything almost over at school, I will have lots more time to do so! So, review and tell me what you think!

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

I want to know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own my computer, a large donut that I am currently feeding to my face, and a Keurig coffee pot that makes excellent cups of Joe. (: I'm only playing with the characters that Stephenie Meyer created.


End file.
